The Heart Never Lies
by Lorie-TSL
Summary: Something's wrong with Zack and he ends up messing everything up. How will Cody take the news? NO TWINCEST, just sweet sweet brotherly love.


**Hello guys! This is my newest story, I've had this idea in mind for a very long time and I thought "Why not give it a try?" So here it is, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Suite Life, it wouldn't be ending next month.*CRIES***

**The Heart Never Lies**

"This is not right. This is all wrong, I shouldn't be doing this. God, Cody is going to be so pissed off. Martin, you're a coward. You know this is unfair and inappropriate"

Zack couldn't help but think this about himself. He couldn't believe what he had done. It all started a few days before. Cody's letter from Yale had arrived and Moseby had just given it to Zack, telling him to handle it to his brother. But no, Zack wouldn't do that. Instead, he decided to break the news. Without thinking about it, he decided to open the letter. What could happen? Cody was going to tell him anyway, sooner or later!

"_Dear Mr. Martin_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Yale University._

_Scholarships information will be available in our web in a few days. We'll keep you_

_updated about our colleges, subjects and teachers in the next weeks._

_You can contact us for help calling the number below( 16:00 to 20:00)_

_Congratulations. Best wishes:_

_Yale University"_

Cody got in…Cody got in! Zack smiled and read the letter again and again. He was so happy for his brother…After the Gemini Project he had been feeling guilty because he almost ruined Cody's future, but now everything was sorted out. God…his brother, going to one of the best colleges in the USA! He was certainly proud. Suddenly, he started to feel something different than joy and happiness. Yale. Boston. That was far. 5 days later, Zack hadn't found an explanation for his following action. He had put the letter into the envelope, he had put it in his pocket and once he reached his room, he had burnt it. One question came to his mind: "Why? Why am I doing this? How can I be so selfish?" This was unfair to Cody, he didn't deserve that. Zack looked at his watch, it was 8 A.M. Cody wouldn't have gone to have breakfast so Zack got out of his room and looked for his brother.

'Cody? You got a call yesterday from Yale University. They want you to call them at 16:00'

10 hours later

'I GOT IN! I GOT IN! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO YALE! ZACK! ZACK! I'M GOING TO YALE! I JUST CALLED THEM AND THEY TOLD ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!' The 18-year-old Cody Martin yelled and jumped with excitement entering his brother bedroom, searching the first person he wanted to communicate the news, the most important person in his life. Zack looked over the comic he was reading and got up his bed.

'Wow Codes, that's wonderful' said Zack, completely emotionless, placing a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

'Can you believe it Zack? Me! Going to Yale! I thought I hadn't entered, they didn't send me any letter or anything!'

'Yeah, buddy, congratulations' answered Zack. Then he started walking towards the door when Cody called him.

'Zack, wait.'

Zack turned around "Don't make the question. Don't make the question. Don't make the question." he thought. He didn't want to lie to Cody but he was afraid to tell him the truth.

'What's wrong with you?' The question. The worst question in the world.

'Nothing. What makes you think something is wrong? Stop saying something's wrong cause obviously, there isn't' Zack said quickly. He was getting nervous; he could not lie to Cody. Not to him.

'I've just told you I got into Yale and I don't see you happy about it. I was expecting more excitement, you know?' Cody said starting to feel a bit angry. His brother didn't care or what?

'I've already said congratulations! What do you want me to do? Do you want me to start jumping and running and screaming all over the ship because you got into Yale?' Zack was feeling the anger inside of him too.

'Well, yeah!'

A moment of silence came between both. Then Cody decided to break it.

'_Being happy for me is the least you could do after what you did to me last month.'_

That was just mean. Zack knew what he meant. He was referring to the Gemini Project. Zack was about to tell him that he couldn't just rub that in front of his face when he started to think about the whole "adventure". He was thinking, for being exact, of the last part of it: He and Cody being tied up against his will by Dr. Spaulding. Seeing his brother there, suffering, was one of the worst experiences he had had. He felt so useless…Cody was his little brother, Zack was supposed to look after him! He couldn't lose his brother again, he just couldn't. Then, Zack decided it was better to tell the truth. Cody would understand, well, at least he hoped so. He was his twin, he had to understand. When Cody was about to leave the room, Zack jumped at the pool.

'Codes' Zack said with a very weak voice. He hadn't called his brother like that for ages, and Cody noticed so he turned around.

'Codes, I did something I'm not proud of. Something that involves you. I don't even know why I did it.' he swallowed the huge lump that he had in his throat.

'I already knew you had got into Yale because…because I burnt your acceptance letter.'

Cody's eyes widened as he reacted.

'Wait, you...you just said…YOU DID WHAT?' No signs of joy and happiness anymore.

'I can explain…well actually I can't…'

'How…How could you, Zack? I never thought you could do something like this! Burning my letter! The most important letter of my life! Are you that jealous?'

'Codes, I'm sor…'Zack tried to speak but Cody didn't let him.

'How dare you calling me like that? So, you hadn't ruined my life enough, had you? You decided to let me down even more!'

That hurt.

'Dude, just let me…'he tried to put his hand on Cody's shoulder.

'Don't touch me. I don't want ANYTHING to do with you, Zack. You tried to ruin my future, again. From now on, I'm not related to you. In fact, I'll never talk to you again. Do you hear me? Never.' After these last words, Cody shut the door and got out of his not-anymore-brother's room.

Zack was speechless. Not again. He couldn't handle it. He began to cry, and soon he was sobbing. Unexpected? No, he didn't think so. He knew that Cody would end up hating him. But God, all those words, coming out his brother's mouth...too much for him. He didn't know how long he had been crying and slowly, he cried himself to sleep.

_Everything was dark. Zack couldn't see anything but himself, in a black room. Suddenly, he saw a silhouette. Himself? Ah, wait, it was Cody. But it was a different Cody._

'_Cody? What's going on here?'_

'_How do you know who I am? Who are you?'_

'_Who I am? I'm Zack, you silly'_

'_Zack? Zack who?'_

'_Your brother! Your twin brother!'_

'_Twin brother? What are you talking about? I don't have a twin brother!'_

_Zack was beginning to freak out._

'_Yes, you do! It's me ,Zack! How can you not remember me? Have you forgotten about me?' Zack's eyes began to be filled with tears._

'_Wait, I remember you' Suddenly, Cody disappeared and another one appeared behind Zack's back._

'_Cody, please tell me what's going on' Zack begged crying. But Cody's face had changed. He had an angry face, very very angry. Zack tried to speak but he couldn't. Then Cody began to talk._

'_I don't know why you're here. You are nothing but worthless. You don't deserve anything. You can't get anything straight and nobody cares about you. Can't you see that I just want to go to Yale because I want to get rid of you? Because I hate you? Because I want to be as far as you as possible? You don't even deserve to live. You're disgusting.'_

_Zack collapsed on the floor._

"_Cody…please don't say that. Please tell me you don't mean it. Cody? CODY!"_

Suddenly, Zack woke up, covered I sweat and fresh tears. That was the worst nightmare he had had in is whole life.

"_You're disgusting"_

"He's right."

Cody walked back to his room. He hadn't seen Zack since they had the fight. He was worried about him but he was still angry.

"What Zack did is unforgivable" he thought. But was it really? Noises from Zack's room interrupted his thoughts.

'No…Cody…stop…worthless…Codes…where are…'

A nightmare? He hasn't had a nightmare in a long time.

'Please…you don't mean…Cody…CODY!'

"Should I come in?" Cody thought. He wanted to but he was still so mad…he didn't want to have another fight. He couldn't help but feeling guilty. He had made his brother feel like that. He waited outside his twin's room door till his crying stopped. Then, he crossed the hall and went to bed, feeling the most miserable he had felt in a long time.

The next morning…

'So, we had this huge fight…I ended up saying things I didn't mean and I haven't seen him since then. I'm worried about him. I heard him having a nightmare about me and crying and…I don't know' Cody looked away to find Zack walking upstairs. He and Cody made eye contact and Cody just stood there. Zack's eyes were empty. No spark. Cody hadn't seen Zack so upset in his entire life.

'Well, isn't it obvious? Bailey said.

'Obvious? What do you mean, sweetie?'

'Don't you see? Zack burnt your letter because he doesn't want you to go! Look, you guys are twins. You've been together ALWAYS! Now, for the first time, you are going separated ways. He must feel more alone than ever. He's afraid of losing you.'

Cody's jaw dropped in realization.

'I need to fix everything. This is just…this is not right. I can't stand it, seeing him like this. It kills me'. He started running upstairs towards Zack's room.

'Zack, I gotta…'he stopped in his tracks. His brother was asleep.

"He didn't sleep last night" Suddenly, he heard something. Again.

'Cody…don't go. Please…no…Codes…CODY!' he suddenly woke up. Zack wasn't sure if he would be able to get through it for the second time. Then, he noticed Cody's presence.

'What do you want?' Zack asked bitterly as if nothing had happened.

'I wanted to check on you. I heard that you having a nightmare…about me' Cody said shocked.

The color in Zack's face disappeared.

"_You are nothing but worthless."_

"_Nobody cares about you."_

"_I don't have a twin brother!"_

Zack couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't. He tried to storm off the room but Cody grabbed his arm.

'Zack, please, before you go, listen to me.' Then Zack turned around.

'Why should I? I'm worthless. You hate me. I get it. But you'll be gone soon. You should be happy, right? And when you're gone to that fancy college, then there will be no Zack, and that's what you want, isn't it? Of course you want that, you told me yesterday! Why caring about me? Why caring about Zack, the disgusting and dumb Zack?' Zack said sobbing.

Then, Cody did something unexpected. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around his older brother and gave him a hug. The tightest hug he had ever given to someone. Zack let all his emotions go. He cried hard, the hardest he had cried in years, burying his head into Cody's shoulder. All the hurt he had been feeling was coming out of him.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything. The Gemini Project, burning your letter, fighting with you, thinking you would forget about me and everything we've done together when you're at Yale, thinking you wouldn't care about me because you'd make new friends…'

'How could you possibly think that? You can't forget the things you love. And I love you. I thought you knew. You're my brother. God, Zack, how can someone forget a brother?' Cody replied laughing, trying to cheer his twin up.

Then, Zack, hugging his brother tighter, poured out the reason why he had burnt the letter, the reason why he had had the nightmares.

'Cody, don't leave me.'

The younger twin separated from the embrace and looked his twin in the eye.

'Zack, I'm not leaving you. I never will.'

**The End**

**Gosh, that was emotional! ** **I wasn't sure if I should divide this as a multichapter story or a one-shot. Let me know your opinion! And review, because if you don't…you don't wanna know what will happen then! ?)**

Btw, the title is a McFly song. Awesome band:')


End file.
